


Don't Let Them Take Your Freedom

by Lilsciencequeen



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Minor Angst, Mystery, Outer Space, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilsciencequeen/pseuds/Lilsciencequeen
Summary: She sat up, frowning, wondering where she was. She had no memory of this place, it wasn’t familiar at all. Taking in the rest of the room, bare except for a desk and a chair and a wardrobe, she still had no idea. Nothing was giving her answers, and it was only adding to the twisting sensation of anxiety in her stomach.Footsteps echoed outside of her door and she called out. “Hello?” But there was no reply. She tried again but this time, she asked something else. “Fitz?”// Season Five Spec for Episodes 1 to 3





	Don't Let Them Take Your Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the season five promo and the information up to 5x03.

The floor was cold underneath her, as she came back to the world of consciousness. A long low grown escaped her as she opened her eyes, the dark corridor once again filling her vision as she tried to remember what had happened.

Then it all came back to her, the Kree descending upon them with a terrifying grace, the weapon that they had let off that had rendered them all unconscious. The shock wave that had sent her flying back into the darkness.

“Coulson?” she asked, sitting up and leaning against the wall, the faint vibration of the engines grounding her. “Mack? Elena?”

The others sat up too, low groans escaping all of them. “What happened?” Mack asked, blinking slowly as he took in the corridor around them. He remained sitting for a moment, before slowly, standing up, using the wall behind him for support. He was still unsteady on his feet, Elena remaining on the floor, her back against the wall, her head tilted back and her eyes closed. Not that Daisy blamed them; if they felt anything like she did they would have a pounding head and legs that felt like jelly.

Daisy shrugged. “I don’t know. I remember the Kree, they set off some weapon, must have knocked us out. Simmons would probably know better what happened. Simmons.” A silence filled the corridor, not voices speaking aloud. “Jemma?”

Still no reply and Daisy tried not to worry about it as her gaze flickered up and down the corridor, looking to see where Jemma was lying, wondering why her friend was still not yet awake. But Jemma wasn’t there, and she did a quick count.

Coulson.

May.

Mack.

Elena.

They were all there, but Jemma. She wasn’t there.

She was nowhere to be seen.

“Jemma?” Daisy called out, her voice louder this time, trembling with worry as she climbed to her feet on shaky legs, reaching out to the wall to support herself. “Jemma!”

“She’s gone.” The two words were a hiss almost, escaping from May through gritted teeth. “They took her.”

“What?” Daisy asked, turning to face the older woman, ignoring as Coulson took to her feet and Mack helped Elena up. “What do you mean she’s gone?”

May met her gaze, one of anger, a fire raging inside of her. “The Kree. They took her.”

Despite May repeating the words, clarifying what she meant, they still confused Daisy. Just what had happened… it made no sense. “They took her? Why? Why would they take her?”

May shook her head, a distant look forming in her eyes as she relived what had happened, the memories hurting her. The memories of the Kree advancing down the corridor, a powerful air of grace about them. Of the weapon they had set off, only the two Inhumans and men being knocked out due to being closer. Of herself and Jemma being just out of range of the blast. Of the aliens continuing to advance down the corridor with a purpose, stepping over the unconscious bodies and reaching out for Jemma.

Of herself trying to do everything to protect the biochemist but failing to. Of them taking Jemma into the grasp and Jemma fighting oh so hard not to be taken but in the end being powerless against their strength.

She had tried to stop them from taking Jemma, had tried to help in the fight but she had been useless, her leg still unable to support her weight. The Kree had been merciless when they had lifted her, thrown her against the wall, leaving her in a crumpled mess on the floor before continuing down the corridor with a squirming Jemma.

They had disappeared about half way down, no more than ten minutes ago but May could still hear her cries, could still hear Jemma begging them not to hurt her, to let her go. There had been something in Jemma’s voice that had just pained her, had broken her to her very core. The biochemist’s voice had been filled with true fear. She was petrified at what was going to happen. And now she was gone, and they had no idea where she was.

“They took her?” Mack asked, filling the silence in the room, looking down at Elena, whose faces had fear and pity laced into its features.

May nodded, and began to explain what had happened, catching the others up on all that they had missed in the time that they had been unconscious. By the time that she was finished, she could tell that there had been a shift in the room, from one of fear to one of anger.

“We need to find her,” Daisy said, looking around at everyone who was gathered in the room. “We need to find where she is, get off this piece of junk and get back to Earth and find Fitz.”

“We can’t,” Coulson began to explain, his tone gentle as he tried to let Daisy down easily. Everyone looked at him; Elena, Mack and May all bore a look of understanding but the one that Daisy wore was one of shock.

One of hurt.

One of betrayal.

“What?” she asked, the word barely escaping her. “What do you mean we can’t save her? They’ve taken her! They’ve taken her, Coulson.” Her voice broke at the end of the statement because she had lost her best friend, her sister.

She had lost so much in recent weeks. She had suffered so much in recent weeks, had lost so much in recent weeks. And she wasn’t going to lose Jemma. Not after losing Fitz.

“Are you going to give up on her? Again?” Daisy pressed the question, but having no energy to do so. “Are you going to give up on her? Fitz? Because… we’ve lost them both and they don’t… I promised Jemma they would get their happy ending, I told her that after everything they’ve suffered that this isn’t how their story ends and you’re just going to give up on them?”

“No.” The answer was blunt from Coulson and Daisy stared at him, eyes wide. “No, I’m not giving up on them, and this isn’t how their story ends. But we can’t do this yet Daisy, we don’t have a plan and we’re not going to go in blind. I can’t risk losing anyone else, but I’m not giving up on them, okay?”

To this, Daisy simply nodded.

***

A pounding in her head woke her up, bringing her from a world of darkness to one of light. She groaned as it filled her vision. The walls were a bright white, and there seemed to be a picture of the countryside on the wall.

She sat up, frowning, wondering where she was. She had no memory of this place, it wasn’t familiar at all. Taking in the rest of the room, bare except from a desk and a chair and a wardrobe, she still had no idea. Nothing was giving her answers, and it was only adding to the twisting sensation of anxiety in her stomach.

Footsteps echoed outside of her door and she called out. “Hello?” But there was no reply. She tried again but this time, she asked something else. “Fitz?”

But still, nothing.

There was no reply.

She was completely, and utterly alone. She hadn’t seen Fitz since the diner, she had no idea where he was, if he were on Earth or somewhere else. And she was terrified.

Terrified that something had happened to him, and she was powerless to stop it from happening. But she tried to push that though from her mind because sitting here worrying, it wasn’t going to get her anyway.

Slowly, she pushed herself out of the bed, and padded across the floor, taking in all that had changed. Someone had removed her jacket, and let it on the back of the chair as well as her socks and shoes. She frowned at them, and once she reached the chair, she sat down on the chair and slid them back on, but decided to forsake the jacket. Wherever she was, it was warm enough, nice and toasty, unlike the other place she had been before she had been taken from the team…

She had squeezed her eyes shut, fighting the tears as the memories came flashing back. Of the rest of her team, bar May being knocked out and the Kree descending upon them. Of May trying to protect her but being thrown to the side.

She thought back to the Kree reaching for her, taking her in to her grasp, their chill ice cold and steely strong. She had tried to fight them, she hadn’t been strong enough and she had cried out. Begging them, anyone to let her go. But no one did. No one let her go and she was taken, and soon after being teleported out of her corridor, she had felt a prick of the back of her neck then nothing.

But one thing stood out for her, the look on May’s face as she had been taken away. It was a look of pain, but not from being thrown against the wall. A look of pure devastation at losing Jemma. At watching her being taken and not being able to stop it.

Jemma opened her eyes again, and shook the memories from her head, and stood up, deciding that moving, trying to find out where she was, was better than staying in the room.

It was when she was half way down the corridor, voices echoing from further down it, that she wished she had her shiv, the one she had made on Maveth. She had gotten rid of it months ago now, deciding that she no longer needed to carry it. But now she wished she had it. But she didn’t. It was gone.

Still, she continued further and further down the corridor, towards the voices, and eventually, she reached the end of the corridor, a door and she pushed it open, and once she did, three people turned towards to her; two males and one female, the one who spoke. “Please, feel free to leave us.” But the way it was spoken, it wasn’t an option. It was an order.

The two men nodded, and rose from their chairs and left the room, leaving Jemma alone with the other woman, who rose. She had dark black hair, tied up in a high bun, and was a suit; a well fitted blazer and dress trousers, as dark as her hair but her shirt was a shocking white. “Dr. Simmons, we’ve been waiting for you.”

Jemma frowned, wondering who this woman was and how she knew Jemma’s name. “I’m sorry,” she eventually asked. “But who are you?”

The woman smiled, a wicked cold smile. “I’m Ravenna, but at this point, that’s not what is important. You are. We’ve been watching you for a while now Dr. Simmons. Your work has always interested us, specifically your work with the Inhumans. And we need your help.”

“With what?” Jemma knew that asking the question was something stupid, but there was something about this woman that Jemma couldn’t place her finger on, and the scientist in her made her want to know what was happening. “Why do you need my help.”

“The Inhumans,” Ravenna began. “They’re a plague on this Earth, they’re causing so much damage and hurt and death. They’re a disease that need to be wiped out…”

“And you want me to create the virus?”

A brief nod from the other woman. “Yes. We need your help to get rid of them, and your work, it’s out best hope.”

Jemma laughed a bitter laugh. “You think I’m going to help you? You think that I’m going to do that? That I’m going to wipe out a whole group of people because they’re different?”

No answer but she turned away from Jemma, towards a black screen that was imbedded in the wall and the image turned to one of a diner and…

“Fitz…” she all but breathed watching him on the screen, having a meal with someone who looked at lot like Lance Hunter. She couldn’t pull her gaze away as she asked, “what?”

“Do you want to see your team again? Him again? Then you’re going to do exactly as we say Dr. Simmons, you’re going to help. I’ll give you some time alone, then I’ll show you the lab.”

 Jemma never watched as she left, just heard her heels click on the floor. And once she was alone, she bit her lip, drawing blood. She continued watching the screen, as Fitz and the other person, more than likely Lance Hunter, got up from their table, and hurried out of the diner, ducking their heads as if to avoid the gaze of the cameras, as if to escape someone.

“Oh Fitz,” Jemma whispered. “What have we gotten ourselves into?”

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't actually seen the 17 min sneak peak and am going to (try) avoid it until the actual premier. Thanks so much for checking this out, I really hope that you enjoyed this!


End file.
